


Imagined Boundaries

by GrannyBoo



Series: The Dire Claimed [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief mention of consent concerns, Consent is not an issue: perceived rejection, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrannyBoo/pseuds/GrannyBoo
Summary: Fjord had become more cautious.Not in public, where he was quick to growl at encroaching strangers, or throw himself into a fight without a second thought to his own safety, giving Caleb a remorseful look when he’s chided for it later while Jester heals him.No, the caution was only when they were alone.(Pt. 3 of Dire Claimed Series, spoilers for previous works)





	Imagined Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE SOME SMUT FOR THIS SERIES, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY <3

Fjord had become more cautious.

Not in public, where he was quick to growl at encroaching strangers, or throw himself into a fight without a second thought to his own safety, giving Caleb a remorseful look when he’s chided for it later while Jester heals him.

No, the caution was only when they were alone. He approached, hands on bare skin and lips wherever he could place them. But he hesitated. He paused before making contact and was quick to retreat if Caleb made a move that could even be vaguely considered as discomfort.

He was so afraid of toeing this imagined line, of upsetting Caleb, that it didn’t occur to him that the movement was intended to bring him closer; to reduce that empty space between them and allow them as much contact as possible. But Fjord seemed to still be under the impression that this was something only he wanted. That Caleb was merely allowing it; the wizard wanted to show him otherwise. That he didn’t just allow Fjord to press his lips to the now scarred mark on his shoulder as they curled up in bed, it wasn’t just tolerance.

He wanted to encourage it. He wanted more. He wanted everything of Fjord that he would give and to give everything of himself in return.

The most recent event was while in Hupperdook, roomed together alone and enjoying the muffled sounds of celebration outside the walls while they lay, wrapped up in each other with Fjord’s head on his chest, fingers gently tapping out the rhythm of his heartbeat almost absentmindedly while they just breathed together.

Fjord’s hand drifted down from its spot by his ribs to the small sliver of skin exposed between Caleb’s shirt and pants. A pause. Hesitation. Then his thumb stroked over the skin mindlessly, making Caleb’s skin prickle and breath quicken. Fjord heard the shift in his heart beat, the steady thump picking up in speed and he was quick to remove his hand.

Caleb was just as quick to wrap a hand around his wrist, not restraining, just making contact, his free hand curling around the back of Fjord’s neck and rubbing at the knotted muscles there.

“Why’d you stop?”

His words were barely a whisper, but in the relative quiet of the room it felt like he was shouting. He felt Fjord’s jaw clench against his sternum.

“I...”

“Did you stop because you wanted to?”

Fjord shook his head, the hand in Caleb’s going lax and the tension in his shoulders releasing with the contact.

“No.”

“You can continue if you would like, then.”

Fjord hesitated. Then he withdrew his hand and moved it back down to Caleb’s hip, twitching when Caleb shifted a little and more skin became exposed. But he covered the bare flesh with his hand, lightly dragging his nails until the skin became rough with goosebumps, listening to Caleb’s heart through his chest the entire time. It both settled and excited Caleb, the hand around the nape of Fjord’s neck also relocating to his hair, burying his fingers in the shaggy black strands and giving a light, experimental tug.

Fjord froze and so did Caleb. He went to remove his hand when Fjord moved, bringing himself up onto all fours and looking down at Caleb with hungry eyes.

“Why’d you stop?”

Caleb didn’t hesitate.

A groan rumbled in Fjord’s throat when Caleb brought their lips together, one hand clutching his hair and pulling just enough to bring Fjord closer while the other curled around his bare hip with widespread fingers. The feeling of Fjord bringing his body down so he and Caleb were pressed together from chest to knees was like coming home and being set alight all at once gasps and sighs swallowed by the kiss that had gained a ravenous edge to it.

“You’ll tell me if you don’t want this, right? You’d tell me, you wouldn’t just _let me_ -“ Fjord panted between them when they managed to separate long enough to take a breath, the voiced fear stopping in his throat. He didn’t need to say it. Caleb knew. Caleb always knew.

“Please. I _need you_ , Fjord.”

The admission made Fjord keen, nuzzling Caleb’s throat, mouthing at the raised skin that marked Caleb as his Fjord breathed the other man’s name like a prayer, wrapping his arms around him tightly and rolling his hips into Caleb’s, sucking a vivid mark into the smooth side of his neck while Caleb muffled his gasps into the bare skin of Fjord’s shoulder. When Fjord’s nails dug a little too deeply into Caleb’s skin, leaving a thin, raised red line, Caleb grunted in pain, and Fjord darted back, gold eyes wide and waiting for some reprimand but Caleb followed him, rolling them over so he straddling Fjord’s lap, hands cupping his cheeks and breath ghosting over Fjord’s lips in the scarce space between them. Fjord averted his faze shamefully but Caleb shifted until Fjord’s eyes were drawn to his again like a moth to a flame.

“Do not hesitate with me, Fjord. If I want you to stop, I will stop you. So please. _Don’t stop,_ ” Caleb ground his hips down into Fjord’s, watching his eyes flutter and his lips part in a sigh. Caleb’s nose grazes against Fjord’s as he brings their lips together again, this time a little gentler, thorough in the way he kisses Fjord while he rocks in his lap.

Fjord surges forward, hands sliding up beneath the threadbare fabric of Caleb’s shirt, fingers venturing beneath the waistband of his pants then back to the dimples in his lower back, delighted by the way Caleb arches into him. The human moves along with him when he lifts himself up to his knees and presses Caleb back against the mattress without breaking the kiss, a satisfied rumble in his chest when Caleb wraps his legs against his waist. Fjord’s voice rasps against Caleb’s jaw.

“Clothes. _Off_.”

The few remaining pieces of clothing are stripped and the pair return to each other’s space, hands roaming, lips, tongue, _teeth_. Fjord produces a bottle of oil from his pack and, after a quick murmur of assent from Caleb, slides his fingers into Caleb, stroking and stretching in equal parts until the wizard is writhing beneath him and making obscene noises. Begging and encouraging while putting his neck on display for Fjord, a tantalising show of the mark that made Fjord’s teeth itch to mark him again but he put his focus into making sure Caleb was prepared, the mean beneath him crying out in frustration.

“If you are not inside me in the next minute, I will-“

Caleb’s words were cut off as Fjord positioned himself, thrusting in hard and deep, a choked moan replacing the idle threat.

“You’ll what? ‘Cause you seem pretty happy here. Been beggin’ for it for long enough, I could probably just lay back and you’d ride me ‘til you went blind,” a roll of his hips had Caleb gasping, hands darting from Fjord’s biceps to the sheets beneath them, clenching them between his fingers. “But I’d much rather take you myself. Fuck you so hard, you’ll be positively _achin’_ without me fillin’ you up.”

“Promises- _ah_. Promises,” Caleb teases, a grin curling across his face when Fjord’s chest rumbles and his thrusts pick up in force and speed.

“You’ve gotten awful cocky with me, darlin’.”

“Because I know, if I wanted you on your knees for me, I would just need to snap my fingers,” Caleb punctuates his retort with a firm tug of Fjord’s hair and a piercing stare. Fjord’s hips cease their movement and he lets out a breathy whine. “You’ve marked me because I have allowed you to, you call me yours because you are mine in turn and you fuck me because _I_ want you to. So. _Fuck me.”_

Fjord takes the instruction to heart and all words are lost beneath the growing moans and cries of pleasure between them and the slick sound of the warlock’s thrusts, until Fjord is gasping into Caleb’s throat, cock buried into Caleb as deep as it would go when he finds his release. Caleb lets out a whine when Fjord withdraws, watching the come leak out of his hole, that quiet rumble of possession satisfied but Caleb being far from it, a desperate whine slipping from his lips.

“Fjord-“

“I know, darlin’,” Fjord murmurs, sliding his fingers into the mess and stroking until he found that swollen bundle of nerves, teasing him as he takes Caleb’s red and leaking dick into his mouth and sucks. Caleb’s spine forms a beautiful arch when he finally does come down Fjord’s throat, fingers tearing the sheets as Fjord wrings his orgasm from his willing flesh.

He allows himself a little more time with his lips wrapped around Caleb’s cock, running his tongue over the veins along the length of it, just taking pleasure in the sensation of having his lover in his mouth until Caleb’s hand curls into his hair and tugs gently to urge him off. Fjord complies, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth and crawling his way up to bury his face in the curve of Caleb’s neck again, arms wrapping around him tightly as they come down from their high and the sounds of the celebration outside fall over the room.

“Didya mean that?”

“Hm?” Caleb hummed as he stroked his fingers through Fjord’s hair. The warlock rolled to the side, half-hovering over Caleb with a hand grazing the deep purple mark on the man’s neck with his fingertips. “Which part?”

“About bein’ yours.”

Caleb recalled his words and gave Fjord a sheepish smile.

“I hope that was not too presumptuous of me.”

“’Course not. I’d hoped that was the case. Forgettin’ the mark, forgettin’…I told you that if things were different, I think I’d have felt the same way. Just a bit more…”

“Gradually?”

Fjord smiled and brushed some of Caleb’s hair to the side, relishing in the easy way Caleb’s eyes closed as he leant into the contact.

“Fallin’ for you is anything _but_ gradual. But I’d at least’ve waited until after a _few_ dates before even thinking about a mark.”

“You say ‘falling’ as if…”

Fjord just looks placidly at Caleb, chuckling quietly at the way the man’s cheeks flush.

“I thought it was pretty obvious that I’m head over heels for you. Mark notwithstanding.”

The silence that falls over them is surprisingly comfortable, just watching each other; Caleb with curiosity and Fjord with fondness, a softer expression than any he’s had since they’d left Drotjir’s camp behind.

Caleb began to doze off with the soothing motion of Fjord’s fingers in his hair, waking briefly when Fjord retrieved a cloth and cleaned him up, throwing it to the side before curling around the wizard and settling in to bed beside him.

“Sweet dreams, darlin’,” Fjord murmurs as he drifts to sleep, Caleb not far behind him.


End file.
